Robotic mowers may leave uncut grass in areas of a yard that are difficult to reach. This problem exists because a robotic mower's path lets it bounce around the area within the boundary wire, and the robotic mower may reach certain areas rarely or infrequently before returning to the charging station. There is a need for launch point system for a robotic mower that assures the robotic mower can achieve more complete coverage and not leave uncut grass within a known or detectable boundary.